characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael/Necromancy
Powers and Abilities Mixed-Blood Physiology The bastard child of a tragic affair between a being known as a Blood Breed, more specifically, one of the Elders, and a noblewoman who was already a Mixed-Blood individual to begin with, Michael von Reimhart is more supernatural than he is human, his blood being mainly saturated by the presence of Elder Blood Breed genetics. With mainly Blood Breed characteristics, it would be incorrect to say that Michael is a human with Blood Breed ancestry, no, it is quite contrary, as he seems to be more of a Blood Breed with human ancestry. The genetic characteristics of an Elder Blood Breed, upon tainting and deflowering a mortal or Mixed-Blood woman, tends to affect the child incredibly strongly, or atleast, that is what was theorized given what occurred in his particular condition. Michael, from an incredibly young age, has shown attributes befitting of the son of an Elder, subconsciously causing blood to levitate whilst his mother would ever so occasionally feed on the flesh of those she deemed guilty. Blood Breeds are unique in that the fact that while they are naturally perfect without the consumption of blood, most natural born Blood Breeds tend to be aggressive and blood'thirsty, the blood of a mortal possessing an incredible allure, as well as their bodies, appearing like a delicacy to most Blood Breeds. Whilst had he been a normal hybrid it would have been easier for him to resist the urge to consume, Michael's condition is even more intense than that of his mother, and whilst because of his Elder blood he can go for quite some time without consumption, his urges are that much stronger to the point that it threatens to have him devour those he considers close to him if not kept under lock and key. These occurrences are referred to by Magus as Inversion Impulses, where his mind becomes slowly overtaken by the aspects and blood of his demonic father. Sadly for most who would like to believe his mainly Blood Breed heritage means the Hunters with powers of Sealing and Destruction can work on him, his human aspect defends him against it, as his "true name", is that of a human. After his Elder powers, for the most part, were sealed, until he seemed capable of controlling it, Michael is not as physically gifted as he would have been otherwise, but the seal weakens over time. *'Superhuman Natural Durability, Endurance, and Regenerative Healing Factor: ' *'Superhuman Natural Physical Agility and Flexibility: ' *'Superhuman Natural Speed and Reflexes: *'Superhuman Natural Strength: ' *'Inversion Impulses:' **'Aura of Crimson:' Magecraft 'Mystic Eyes of Truth Perception' The Mystic Eyes of Truth Perception, are a unique form of Mystic Eyes possessed by Michael von Reinhardt that is said to allow Michael to "see the truth of the world itself", and is considered to be a mortal replica of the Mystic Eyes possessed by the Divine Spirit correlating to the mythology of the Scandinavian-Nordic god known as Odin himself. Currently designated as Gold under the Noble Colours system by Michael himself based on his current knowledge of the power and nature of these eyes, these eyes are considered to be inborn Mystic Eyes, that allows Michael the ability to visualize the very nature of the world around him, and grants him the ability to cause nature interference via his eyes. With these Mystic Eyes, Michael is capable of seeing past virtually any form of visual based illusions as well as illusionary magic by simply activating his Mystic Eyes, regardless of the extent of mastery the illusions may have been generated with or the tier of the particular brand of magic generated, seeing past Illusionism Magecraft, Illusion Magic, and genjutsu just as easily as each other: effortlessly. It should be noted that Michael's nature as a synesthete also extends this resilliance against illusions to his other sensory faculties, albeit to a lesser extent. In addition, Michael's Mystic Eyes allow him to see the unique aura of an individual, allowing him to identify others and track them even should they be attempting to conceal themselves by tracking this unique aura, as well as allows him to track dislodged body parts of an invididual by comparing the aura signatures of the person and the particularly body part, even if the body part has been obscured from all forms of conventional perception involving a human being's traditional senses. Michael's eyes have also enabled him to perceive the unique, scarlet feathered aura of a Blood Breed, granting Michael the tools he needs to finally make his dream a reality. In addition, Michael is capable of altering the Truth of others around him, altering and controlling the vision of those around him, allowing him to seemingly induce nauseating hallucinations, switch two people's field of vision, project what he sees himself into the minds of others around him, project the vision of another into his own eyes as well as demonstrate a power over visual illusions in general. As with the effects of most Mystic Eyes of this tier however, Michael's mystic eyes hold an unpredictable facet to their use, as the ability to alter the truth of others and subsequently control the vision of others is not even particularly linked to living creatures, but anything with eyes, including objects such as cars, demonstrating the ability to force the object to move in the direction he desires. As a derivation of his ability to perceive the truth of the world, Michael has demonstrated the ability to see with supernatural clarity as well as the ability to easily perceive extremely fast-moving objects on a level simply surpassing ordinary vision, thus enabling Michael to see the most minuscule of details. Every image is rendered in the highest possible quality to Michael, as the most infinitesimal of details and indentations, or even the fastest of movements are completely rendered to him in perfect clarity. This unique level perception also relates to seemingly everything observable with his supernatural clarity of perception allowing him to mimic physical actions, read lips, notice when an opponent is preparing an attack according to the changes in their energies if exuded or contractions in their muscles. While these capabilities are indeed admirable, Michael has deciphered that there is more to his eyes than he has done enough research to uncover, as his Mystic Eyes are both an abnormality and singularity. As a synesthete, Michael's ability to perceive the unique aura of an individual seemingly stimulates other sensory pathways simultaneously, giving him an incredibly powerful ability to view the world through this method. Through his ability to view the unique individual auras of persons with seemingly all of his senses, as well as the unique shape or form a person may have for themselves, by perceiving disturbances within a person's aura, Michael can gain an understanding of the emotions and intentions of others with a glance. Necromancy Michael demonstrates an exceptional skill in the art of Necromancy, seemingly capable of tapping into the power of the Mystery surrounding reviving the dead and harnessing the power of the undead. With his current level of mastery in the discipline, Muchael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly conjure creatures that may fall under his particular band of necromancy, capable of summoning and freely manipulating the bones of the fallen to take a variety of different forms as if an extension of his own will. Additionally, Michael has demonstrated the ability to do what he calls, supercharging his necromantic armies, as after raising the dead, Michael has demonstrated the ability to cause his armada to explode on contact with his opponents by making them emnate a dark, pulsating red, rapidly draining the vitality and stamina of those caught in the blast and, if they are unlucky enough, piercing them with the bones of said undead, priming them both as targets for his next sudden burst of thatamurgical Black Arts or simply for consumption depending on his level of curiosity, Inversion Impulses, and current comprehension of morality. By trading a bit of his own health and vitality, Michael is capable of tremendously amplifying the power of his Necromancy through a self-imposed Gandr, the link between him and his necromantic servants flowing this evaporating vitality directly towards them where there rotten souls and vessels cling onto and devour with great priority the life energies of the one summoning them. However, at what is considered to be one of the greatest extensions of his knowledge of Magecraft, is the fact that Michael is capable of creating what would appear to function as a powerful Golem out of the nature of his necromancy, seemingly synthesizing a single, composite entity that serves as a vessel for particular members of Phantasmal Species to operate, seemingly by reverse-engineering several rituals that allow the user to borrow the power of a Heroic Spirit. Described as transforming one's own spirit into a beacon, Michael has demonstrated the ability to summon creatures hailing from vastly ancient times and command them in battle, seemingly endlessly summoning these creatures to utilize and harness their power and demonstrating the ability to even easily sustain multiple at a time. *'Cerberus:' The first of Michael's creatures, Michael has demonstrated the ability to create a vessel for the power of Cerberus, perhaps the earliest incarnation of the concept of hellhounds. Michael's Cerberus demonstrates a massive level of physicality that outstrips even those naturally possessed by Michael, demonstrating vast superhuman strength, blinding speeds, and extreme resistance to powerful external attacks. The Cerberus possesses such an exact degree of sensory acuity that it is capable of distinguishing the "smells" of different prana signatures. Striking with incredibly sharp claws which are then reinforced by the incredibly dense claws forming the avatar for the creature. When commanded, Cerberus can consume a necromanced creature and add it to it's current power. As a result, Michael can utilize Cerberus itself in battle to attack his foes, as well as "wrap" the beast around his body to seemingly channel the power of Cerberus, either partially or fully to strengthen himself with the beasts' power. *'Garuda: '''The second of Michael's creatures, Michael has demonstrated the ability to create a vessel for the power of Garuda. a lesser Hindu divinity and the companion of the god Vishnu who demonstrate an intellect whose size is rivaled only by their bodies themselves. Michael has demonstrated the ability to summon Garuda himself, who displays a variety of particular powers. Michael, via Garuda is capable of seemingly capable of commanding and controlling all manner of avian creatures. Garuda is also known to have an ability to regenerate itself upon taking damage utilizing Michael's magical energy, as well as has demonstrated the ability to produce the divine elements associated with his myths. Garuda is capable of generating what would appear to be inextinguishable holy flames that multiply their effectiveness against particularly evil beings to nigh-unfathomable levels, incinerating whatever it comes into contact with, and alternatively can heal others by "burning away" their wounds, as well as sicknesses and ailments. Garuda has demonstrated an utter immunity to poison of all sorts, and is capable of extending such a feat to Michael. Despite Garuda's inherently massive size, Michael is capable of manipulating the size of Garuda at will, as well as render him virtually invisible. It should be noted that Garuda does in fact have a consciousness that appears to be an imitation of Garuda in a similar manner to the somewhat replicated consciousness of the Heroic Spirit a Servant represents, and as a result, Garuda is capable of taking human form if he so desires, often times engaging in open conversations mental conversations with Michael. Curses *'Gandr:' **'Gondul:' **'Garuda: Gandr:'''